Rooms and Suite
A wonderful reception and relaxation lounge, welcome you at the Imperial Courtyard, providing the ideal vacation environment in Beijing within classical and luxurious surroundings. Colorful Chinese traditional wallpaper with traditional antique furniture every room is differentincluding polished wood flooring combined with all the modern amenities. Every room has beds of a different design beautifully hand crafted and features the highest quality of mattress to ease away aches and pains and ensure sound sleep, covered in fine linen. There are tea tables so that you can lounge around and drink tea all without stepping foot on the floor, a timeless Chinese tradition. Want to go see the Forbidden City? Just go to your room. Deluxe Single: Why settle for second best, simply because you're travelling alone? A Deluxe Single Room at the Imperial Courtyard is as luxurious and as welcoming as any other room in the hotel. You'll find the same assured elegance, softened with homely touches such as your own plush bathrobe and mineral water. If you need anything, just ask: our attentive staff are on call 24 hours of the day. Features *24 hour room service *Bottled mineral water *Cable TV, movies on demand *Evening turndown service available on request *Hairdryers *Individually controlled air conditioning *Iron/ironing boards *Plush bathrobes *In-room electronic safe (suitable for laptops) *Selection of business and leisure magazines *Tea and coffee making facilities *US/UK modem lines *AT&T direct access call facility *Ladies or Gents slippers Deluxe Double or Twin: A Deluxe Double Room gives you all the comfort and luxury you need for a stay in central Beijing. Each bright and airy room features a deluxe queen-size bed and fine fabrics hung with an inspired decorative touch. There are soft bathrobes and slippers, make-up mirrors in the bathroom, and an attentive 24-hour room service. Features *24 hour room service *Bottled mineral water *Cable TV, movies on demand *Evening turndown service available on request *Hairdryers *Individually controlled air conditioning *Iron/ironing boards *In-room electronic safe (suitable for laptops) *Selection of business and leisure magazines *Tea and coffee making facilities *US/UK modem lines *AT&T direct access call facility *Plush bathrobes and Ladies and Gents slippers Executive Double/Twin: Executive Double Rooms, with their high ceilings and luxurious fabrics, capture the timeless elegance of Bloomsbury and its literary heritage. Each room is individually decorated and furnished with hand-crafted furniture, including original bed heads and mirrors. There's crisp white linen on your king-size bed and a glorious Cuba-douche overhead shower in your bathroom. Features *24 hour room service *Bottled mineral water *Cable TV, movies on demand *Evening turndown service available on request *Hairdryers *Individually controlled air conditioning *Iron/ironing boards *Plush bathrobes and Ladies and Gents slippers *In-room electronic safe (suitable for laptops) *Selection of business and leisure magazines *Tea and coffee making facilities *Newly refurbished bathrooms with halogen spotlights and vanity mirrors Executive Suite: A split-level Executive Suite is love at first sight. The quality of the fabrics and furnishings, and the sheer inspiration behind the designs are unmistakable. A Master Suite offers superb views over secluded hutong; a bedroom area with romantic king-size bed, an all-marble bathroom; and a sitting area with sofa, coffee table, and writing desk. No wonder guests are reluctant to leave. Features *Courtyard facing split-level suite *King size bed *Evening treat *CD player with a selection of CDs *I-pod docking station in all suites *Fresh flowers *Luxurious fixtures and fittings *Mini bar *24 hour room service *Bottled mineral water *Cable TV, movies on demand *Evening turndown service *Hairdryers *Individually controlled air conditioning *Iron/ironing boards *Plush bathrobes and Ladies and Gents slippers *In-room electronic safe (suitable for laptops) *Selection of business and leisure magazines *Tea and coffee making facilities *US/UK modem lines *AT&T direct access call facility *Newly refurbished bathrooms with halogen spotlights and vanity mirrors Category:Imperial Courtyard Room Category:Executive Suite Category:Executive Double Category:Deluxe Double Category:Deluxe Single